Meaningless, Meaningful
by This Girl Maybe
Summary: Spoiler 8. Staffel, purer SJ fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Nicht meins.

Lyrics von Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie

**Übersetzer:**Linguna

Anmerkung in eigener Sache:

Es ist ein **Spoiler **aus der 8. Staffel (wer's genau wissen will **Threads** und **Affinity**). Wer keine Spoiler mag, sollte also die Finger davon lassen. Außerdem möchte ich noch meinen Betas danken: **Ursu, Phil, Martina … hier seid klasse! **

**Meaningless. Meaningful**

Diesmal hätte es anders sein sollen. Alles hätte anders sein sollen. Er hätte mehr fühlen sollen, _sie _weniger lieben. Diese Frau war dazu bestimmt gewesen ihn alles über blonde Haare und blaue Augen und Tausend Dinge, die er nicht würde haben können, vergessen zu lassen. Es hatte andere gegeben – namelose Flirts in zwielichtigen Bars außerhalb von Städten, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie schmeichelten ihm und lachtenüber Witze, die sie nicht verstanden und würden bei ihren Freunden mit dem „heißen reiferen Mann" angeben, mit dem sie geschlafen haben, bevor sie zum Nächsten übergingen. Sie waren zu jung und sorglos und all das, was er nicht wollte. Wenn er seinen Blick mit Hilfe einer reichlichen Menge Alkohol verzerrte, konnte er _sie_ im Schlafzimmer seines Motels liegen sehen. Er trank immer zu viel.

_This is the moment that you know that you told you loved her but you don't. _

Diesmal hätte es anders sein sollen. Sie mochte ihn und er mochte sie. Aber es war nicht genug. Es würde niemals genug sein. Nicht bevor er _sie _haben würde, würde es genug sein. Die Chemie zwischen ihnen stimmte; sie war intelligent, schön und verstand seinen sarkastischen Humor. Der Sex war gut, aber es fühlte sich für ihn nur an wie Warten, so als würde er sie nur solange benutzen, bis es bei seinem 2IC „klick" machen würde und sie zu ihm kommen würde. Das Schlimmste und möglicherweise das Beängstigendste daran war, dass er sehen konnte, wie die Jahre ins Land liefen; Kerry auf der einen Seite und Carter auf der andere und wie er sich selbst erlaubte, sich ganz an die eine Person zu verlieren, die er nicht haben konnte.

_You touch her skin and then you think that she's beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me._

Er hoffte, betete fast, dass sie herausfinden würde, wie er sie behandelte, für was er sie benutzte und schließlich tat sie das auch. Es gab die obligatorischen Entschuldigungen, als hätte er durch sie irgendetwas verloren, aber es war vielmehr seine verlorene Verbindung zu Carter, der er nachtrauerte. Bald würde es kein Zurück mehr geben, keine „Momente", nichts, weil sie bald Frau Pete Shanahan sein würde und er würde einem einsamen Leben erliegen, immer auf sie wartend. Eines Tages würde sie die Air Force verlassen und Kinder mit ihrem Polizisten haben und er würde im Schatten lauern und von einem Leben träumen, das er nie hatte. Ein Anflug von Horror überkam ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie gehen könnte, viel beängstigender, als die Vorstellung sie an Shanahan zu verlieren. Solange sie im Militär blieb, war er mit ihr in Berührung, so als wäre ihre Beziehung dadurch, dass sie sich jeden Tag sehen würden, mehr. Selbst dann, als sie sich mit jemand anderen verlobte. Er würde lieber daneben stehen und zusehen, wie sie mit einem anderen Mann glücklich wird, als sie komplett zu verlieren.

_Wanted to believe in all the word that I was speaking as we moved together in the dark._

Er klopfte mit seinem Füller auf den Schreibtisch, ein strahlend weißes Blatt lag vor ihm. Er starrte das Blatt schon so lange an, dass sein Geist anfing sich schwarze Buchstaben vorzustellen, die auf wundersame Art und Weise erschienen so als wäre es leicht, so als wäre alles was er dazu bräuchte seine Hände, um ein paar einfache Wörter zu schreiben und das wäre das Ende von allem. Es war nie so leicht. Sein ganzes Leben war ein Durcheinander aus Verwirrungen und Reue und die drei Dinge, die er auf der Welt am meisten liebte, hatte er verloren; Charlie ist von ihm gegangen, und seine Beziehung mit Sara war niemals mehr die Gleiche gewesen. Die dritte Person verschwand langsam aus seinem Leben, zugegeben er hatte sie komplett verloren. Nur noch nicht ganz.

Er hörte auf mit dem Füller zu klopfen und hielt ihn in seiner Hand, die Federspitze machte nur einen Millimeter vor dem Blatt entfernt halt. Er kritzelte das Datum auf die Seite und fing an zu schreiben. Fast wütend arbeitete sich seine Hand über die Seite, er hielt inne um das Geschriebene noch einmal durchzulesen. Nichts außer Unzufriedenheit mit der Arbeit wurde als Grund für seinen Rücktritt erwähnt, und es überraschte ihn wirklich, wie einfach es war, es zu schreiben. Die Wörter sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus und in seinem Kopf formten sich immer neue Gründe, wieso es keine nennenswerte Option mehr sei, im SGC zu bleiben.

_And all the friends I was telling and all the playfull missspellings_

Bevor er es wusste, hatte er den Brief unterschrieben und steckte das Blatt in einen Umschlag. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und ließ den Brief oben auf verschiedenen Briefingnotizen liegen und verschloss die Schublade, bevor er sein Büro verließ. Der Brief konnte bis morgen warten. Eine Nacht würde nichts an der angeblich platonischen Beziehung zu Carter ändern. Dieses Mal würde er nicht gewinnen.

Nachdem er sich von Walter verabschiedet hatte, wanderte er durch die Korridore in Richtung Ausgang, sah aber nach den vielen Wissenschaftlern, Technikern und Soldaten, die noch immer über dem ganzen Stützpunkt verteilt arbeiteten. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum General Hammond immer seinen Kopf um die Ecke gestreckt hatte, selbst wenn Jack wusste, dass er noch Unmengen an Papierkram zu erledigen hatte, aber er verstand es jetzt. Er fühlte sich wie eine Ersatzvaterfigur und als solche war es seine Pflicht nach seinen Schutzbefohlenen zu sehen. Und wenn das bedeutete, eine schnelle Runde mit Teal'C um den Stützpunkt zu drehen und es sich mit Carter zu vermasseln, dann sollte das so sein.

Schließlich, nachdem er auf fast alle seine Arbeiter ein Auge geworfen und den meisten gesagt hatte, sich ein wenig dringend nötigen Schlaf zu gönnen, schlenderte er zum Aufzug, wo Carter in Zivil stand. Er versuchte, das eindeutig tief ausgeschnittene Top unter ihrer Jacke und die Lederhose, die sich an ihre Beine schmiegte, nicht zu bemerken.

„Carter", er begrüßte sie, seine Augen waren auf ihr Gesicht fixiert. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Blick weiter nach unten schweifen zu lassen.

„Sir", sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und drückte noch einmal den Aufzugsknopf. „Fertig für heute?"

„Ja", er strich sich mit der Hand durch sein rebellisches Haar, das, obwohl er jetzt seine ganze Zeit auf der Erde verbrachte, immer noch so aussah als würde er durch Wälder streifen und gegen Jaffa kämpfen.

„Ist da wohl jemand der Ansicht, dass man vom Unterschreiben von Berichten – in dreifacher Ausführung wohl gemerkt – nicht müde wird? …Dann liegst du falsch!"

Defensiv hob sie ihre Hände, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich sag kein Wort"

„Das will ich auch hoffen", er wippte auf seinen Fersen, „weil ich mich sonst gezwungen sehen würde, dich für einen Job abzukommandieren, der demnächst hier auf dem Stützpunkt frei wird."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich konnte sie mit seiner seltsamen Aussage nichts anfangen.

„Und welcher Job wäre das?", frage sie, während ihre Augen von ihm weg wanderten, als sie einem vorbeilaufenden Techniker freundschaftlich zu lächelte.

„Der von dem ich zurücktrete."

Für einen langen Moment war sie still. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie die Nachricht verarbeitete und mit scheinbar vor Ungläubigkeit weit geöffneten Augen wie versteinert vor ihm stand. Jack lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Zurücktreten? Warum?"

„Es ist der Job, Carter." antwortete er und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das machen zu dürfen, was man will, seine Grenzen hat!"

Sie nickte, als würde sie ihn verstehen, aber Jack hätte wetten können, sie dachte, er wäre verrückt.

„Solange es das ist, was du willst." Sie lächelte schwach und biss sich auf ihre Lippe, so als wolle sie ihm noch etwas fragen, doch sie überlegte sich es anders. Nach einem Moment der Stille, die alles andere als angenehm war, sprach sie: „Was sagt Kerry dazu?"

And every bit I gave you left a mark

„Kann ich nicht wissen." Antwortete er etwas unsicher. Er war sich sicher, er hatte es ihr erzählt. Oder nicht?

„Du hast es ihr noch nicht erzählt?" Fragte sie leicht ungläubig.

„Nein, habe ich nicht … Kerry ist nicht mehr mit mir zusammen."

Sie wartete einen Moment, bevor sie ihn fragte, einen Moment, in dem sie anscheinend verstand, was er ihr gerade erzählte.

„Oh!" Ihre Augen suchten die seinen. „Wie lange seid ihr schon nicht mehr zusammen?"

„Ein paar Tage." Er entschied sich ehrlich zu sein. „Es funktionierte einfach nicht." Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich – niemand war dirn. Beide betraten das kleine Kompartiment und er drückte den Knopf für die oberste Etage.

„Sie mochte die Simpsons nicht!"

Sie wusste, er versuchte die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, so wie sie wusste, dass da mehr war als er zugab und ein kleiner Teil von ihr erahnte, was es hätte sein können. Aber sie ignorierte es und spielte weiter mit in seiner Ausrede.

„Natürlich kann man mit niemandem zusammen sein, der die Simpsons nicht mag!"

„Das war genau das, was ich dachte!" antwortete er ihr und sah sie von der Seite an. „Gehst du heute Abend mit Pete aus?"

Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er seinen Namen erwähnte und sie schluckte hart. Sie sah in Jacks Gesicht, das – Gott sei Dank – kein Wissen von ihrer plötzlichen Gefühlskälte Pete gegenüber und ihrer vorhersehbar in die Brüche gehenden Beziehung widerspiegelte Sie erinnerte sich Daniel zu vertrauen, wenn er versprach nichts zu sagen.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?" Sie versuchte einen Ton zu treffen, der leicht und scherzhaft klingen sollte, nicht so harsch, wie der, der aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Das Outfit." Antwortete er einfach und wunderte sich darüber, weshalb sie plötzlich so schlecht gelaunt war.

„Oh, nein, das werden wir nicht. Es wird eine ruhige Nacht zu Hause, ich werde versuchen meine Wissenschaftsjournale aufzuarbeiten."

„Das hört sich nach …"

„Spaß an?"

„Nicht das Wort, das ich benutzen wollte, aber ja, wenn du es so nennen willst!"

Sie schmunzelte über sich selbst.

„Das wird es werden. Ich werde mir dieses Wochenende eine richtige Auszeit nehmen."

Der Aufzug stoppte. Die Türen öffneten sich. Auf der anderen Seite standen einige Stützpunktsangestellte, die das Paar salutierten. Sie stiegen aus dem Aufzug aus.

„Das ist gut für dich Carter." Er lächelte. „Du hast es dir verdient, ich werde den ganzen Samstag die Simpsons ansehen, natürlich bin ich nicht sicher, ob das mit deinem Wahnsinnswochenende übereinstimmt …"

Sie grinste.

Bevor sie überhaupt den Ausgang erreichten, lief ein Techniker hinter ihnen her, ein Klemmbrett in der Hand und sprach Sam mit einem Durcheinander von Fragen an. Jack sah sie mit einem verständnisvollen Blick an, den Wissenschaftler jedoch mit einem warnenden, er solle seine 2IC nicht zu lange bedrängen. „Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Wochenende, Carter."

Sie lächelte abwesend, und konzentrierte sich bereits auf das Problem in ihrer Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Sie wandte sich dem Techniker zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, nur um seinen beim Gehen abgewandte Rückseite zu sehen.

„Genießen Sie den Simpsons-Marathon."

„Das werde ich."

Es war sein viertes Bier, kam es ihn in den Sinn, als er vom Kühlschrank ins Wohnzimmer zurückging, wo im Fernsehen momentan Werbung zwischen den Episoden des Simpsons-Marathon lief. Ihm war es gelungen, fast seinen ganzen Papierkram rechtzeitig zu erledigen. Wie auch Carter hatte er einen entspannten Samstagabend, bevor er am Sonntag auf den Stützpunkt zurückkehrte, um sich weiter mit dem Rücktrittsgesuch in seiner Schublade auseinanderzusetzen.

Als er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu Carter und seiner Unterhaltung mit ihr, bevor sie gestern Abend den Stützpunkt verlassen hatten. Es war fast so gewesen als würde Pete nicht existieren, so als hätte er keine große Kluft zwischen ihnen aufgerissen, die Tag für Tag mehr den Anschein erweckte nicht mehr geschlossen werden zu können. Sie wirkte so entspannt, es fühlte sich an wie in alten Zeiten, die alten Zeiten, bevor er sich in seine 2IC verliebt hatte und alles zwischen ihnen mehr und mehr angespannt wurde.

Seine Klingel läutete und er sprang von der Couch auf. Er nahm an, dass es jemand von Nebenan sei, ein überbesorgter Nachbar, der eine mehr oder weniger laute Party veranstalten wollte und zu ihm kam um sich wie üblich zu entschuldigen und ihn dann einladen würde. Heute Abend stand ihm aber nicht der Sinn danach mit jemanden zu sprechen oder jemanden zu sehen; er war gerade eben von dem besten Stützpunkt der ganzen Welt zurückgetreten und hatte eine Air Force Karriere and den Nagel gehängt, die sein Leben war und ihn am Leben hielt.

Er war nicht in der Stimmung für einen Plausch und Fremde.

Langsam zur Tür gehend, wohl wissend, dass seine Nachbarn wahrscheinlich das Licht und seinen Jeep in der Auffahrt gesehen hatten, konnte er schlecht vorspielen, er sie nicht zu Hause. Er öffnete die Tür und fand niemanden. Er sah auf den Boden, fand dort einen rechteckigen Gegenstand liegen und hob ihn auf.

Er drehte ihn um und las die Notiz auf der Plastikhülle. Er runzelte die Stirn, aber als seine Augen über den angehefteten Zettel huschten, lächelte er wissend zu sich selbst. Er ließ seine Augen die Straße entlang wandern, aber da war keine Spur von ihr.

Er nahm die Notiz vom Klebeband ab, mit dem sie befestigt war und las sie nochmals:

„_Das ist meine Lieblingsepisode. Sie ergibt viel Sinn für mich. Wie jemand, den ich kenne. Lass das Band 10 Minuten vorspulen._

_S."_

Er sah sich noch einmal flüchtig in seinem Vorgarten um, bevor er ins Haus zurückging. Frierend vor Kälte ging er zum Videorecorder und legte das Band ein. Er spulte vor, so wie sie es gesagt hatte, ließ das Video abspielen und sah auf dem Bildschirm, wie Homer anfing nervös zu werden, als er und Marge sich unterhielten. Dann zeigte der Display des Videorecorders genau 10 Minuten, als Marge sagte:

„Ich kann dir nichts anderes bieten, außer meiner ganzen Liebe."

- END -

6


End file.
